poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer
Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut is the first upcoming completely-censored Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be re-edited by yru17. It is unknown when the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Ash Ketchum and his friends take Winnie the Pooh and his friends on a vacation to South Park and meet their old friends Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick as they sneak into the Terrance and Phillip movie. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Anabelle, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael), Splinter, The Good Fairy, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Flying Dutchman, Sheldon J. Plankton, Stripe (from Gremlins), The Shredder, Carface, Killer, Belladonna, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This film takes place after Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie because it explains how the South Park gang meet Ash and the gang. *This film also takes place after Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven because it explains how Ash, Stan, and their friends first met Charlie and Itchy and faced Carface and Killer. *This film was originally going to be the first time Misty, Togepi, and Brock meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and face The Shredder, but yru17 found out that Pooh's Adventures of Turtles Forever (which took place after both versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!) already marked the first time Misty, Togepi, and Brock met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles faced The Shredder, so this film ended up taking place after Pooh's Adventures of Turtles Forever and also ended up featuring Darby and Buster on Pooh's team (since yru17 is using them from Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company onwards, except for a few flashback adventures). *All of the adult content and strong language will be removed to make the film appropriate for children under 17, despite it being called Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. For example, the ******** will be replaced by The Good Fairy (with dubbed dialogue). The naked angels will be replaced by the angel dogs (including Annabelle from All Dogs Go to Heaven). Strong language will be replaced by very mild language like "coward", "idiot", "darn", "butt", "dang", "heck", and more. Terrance and Phillip will appear, but with inappropriate content removed. Most of the bad language songs will be re-edited in order to make the songs appropriate for children under 17, but Terrance and Phillip's song will be the only song to be cut out from the film due to a use of too much profanity. During the song La Resistance, a short reprise of Terrance and Phillip's song will be replaced by a short reprise of the song Are You In or Out?. Terrance and Phillip: @*!#$ of Fire will be renamed Terrance and Phillip: Butts of Fire. The Canadians will also be appearing, but once again with inappropriate content removed. Hades, Pain, Panic, The Flying Dutchman, Stripe, The Shredder, Belladonna, Carface, and Team Rocket will work for Satan and Saddam Hussein with inappropriate content removed to make the characters appropriate for children under 17. Big Gay Al's name will be changed to "Big Happy Al". *Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Splinter, and the Shredder will be used from Turtles Forever and the animated 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series because yru17 wanted to put these characters in this film as animated guest stars. *The Flying Dutchman, Plankton, The Shredder, Carface, Killer, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are the only villains not from the Underworld guest starring in this film. *A new version of the song Are You In or Out? from Aladdin and the King of Thieves will be featured in this film being made by yru17 with Hades being dubbed as Sa'luk and the guest villains plus the Flying Dutchman dubbed as the thieves. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh movies, the Pokémon movies, The Lion King trilogy, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Turtles Forever, the All Dogs Go to Heaven ''trilogy, ''Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, Hercules, and Gremlins. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:War films Category:Censored films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films